Changed Perceptions
by Morganna Saphire Raven
Summary: One-Shot for Chaosmoon 75 Fan Fic, Switched. Once upon a time, Sephiroth and Genesis were friends, Comrades and rivals. But the return of Sephiroth to Gaia as a woman changed all that. And had Genesis wondering at the feelings he had for him... her! Over the next few years, they began a new. Until the night the walls came down, and they were completely honest with each other


**Changed Perceptions**

After leaving the council chamber, Sephiroth went to sit at the edge of the small pond in the Forgotten City. She needed some time to herself to think things through. So much had changed so quickly that she found herself a little overwhelmed.

It had been almost two since the relocation of the Cyndarians from the Mother Ship. Most had chosen to stay here in the Forgotten City, but now some had decided to relocate to other towns and cities on Gaia, and many of the local people wanted a system put into place that would help with this transition.

Everyone had started to bicker on how to handle the situation best when Rufus stood up and calmly stated. "If I may make a suggestion? Why not form a Central Council. Each town could elect two representatives, one for Gaia and one for the Cyndarians. Once a month, we could all meet at a designated location to discuss any issues and concerns and find ways to resolve them!" Everyone turned to stare at him and then smiles broke out among those gathered, everyone, agreeing that this was a good idea. They spent the rest of the meeting deciding on who would be each representative.

Sephiroth chuckled as she recalled the look on Rufus' face. He had been stunned! But it was a perfect idea. This way, any problems could be dealt with before they had a chance to became catastrophes!

Sephiroth found it interesting just how much Rufus had changed and wondered what could have caused such a drastic change. She was still reluctant to confront the man for fear of inspiring him to try and recruit her for a new SOLDIER program. She let out a huff in exasperation.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. Deep in thought, she hadn't heard Genesis come up behind her. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess!" He said quietly.

Sephiroth chuckled. "We are going to have to get you out more often! A new play, perhaps?"

Genisis looked horrified as he sat down beside her. "Perish the thought!"

They both laughed. "So, what has you so deep in thought that you did not hear me?" Genesis queried.

Sighing, Sephiroth replied. "I was wondering at what may have happened to Rufus to cause him to change so much and the realization that I do not dare to confront him!"

Gens' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I am not sure what you are getting at? Why would you want to confront Rufus?"

In the past few months, there had seen a subtle change between Genisis and Sephiroth; they had become more comfortable with each other and seemed to draw strength from this new development. So Sephiroth laid her head on his shoulder. "My former self would have had no hesitation in talking to Rufus. Even when I returned to the land of the living, I felt confident in the position that I took with his suggestions. But now I find that I am fearful of crossing the established barrier of professionalism!"

"Ah, I see! You are concerned that if you inquire into his personal life, he may misinterpret your intentions?" Gen stated sympathetically.

"Yes! It seems he has taken a more positive approach in his leadership, and I am wary of his intentions!" Sephiroth stated in frustration.

Genesis slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her gently into her embrace. "Then put your worries to rest, my dear! I have learned, the change in Rufus stems from being inflicted with Geostigma and his experiences he endured shortly after Meteor Fall!"

A pained expression came across Sephiroth's face. "Because of my actions?"

Genesis nodded sympathetically. "Yes! It would seem that in Gaia's time of need, Rufus came to realize what was truly important! This world's worst tragedy brought out the best in him!"

Sephiroth peered at Genesis in bewilderment. "And how do you know this, and what makes you believe that is it a permanent change and not just a ruse?"

Genesis chuckled. "I have talked with Reeve about this. As I too had concerns. He has assured me that although Rufus is still very much the man we once knew, his motivations are truly done for the good of the people and not just for himself!"

"OH?" Sephiroth replied as she snuggled into Genisis embrace.

Genesis smiled softly at this action. "You, too, have changed! And that may be another reason why your perception of him has changed!"

Now Sephiroth was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Patiently, to not invoke Sephiroth's' temper, Genesis replies. "You are wholly female now! Your mind and body have synced with each other! And men and women think differently!"

Sephiroth sat quietly, as she thought about what Genisis had just told her. She also reviewed her interactions with other people, and Genesis was right! Sephiroth now acted as a woman, not as a man trapped in a women's' body. It had been so subtle that she hadn't even taken notice. When she looked at Genesis, judging by the soft look in his eyes, he too viewed her as a woman, and one, he had come to desire! She started to blush and tried to hide her face.

"Don't!" Genesis stated. His voice was becoming husky. "For too long, I saw you as a threat, a rival... I never took the time to get to know the person you are! And I believe that as a man you could never show the world the real you! Now I can no longer deny what I feel for you!" He leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers. His fingers were gently caressing her cheek.

At first, Sephiroth was shocked, but as Genisis deepened the kiss, a warm feeling spread throughout her body, causing her to melt into his embrace. A sigh of longing escaped her lips. Sephiroth had been longing for this! But she had been too fearful that Genesis wouldn't be able to reciprocate the same due to their past. She returned the kiss tentatively at first, then allowed it to deepen as Genesis slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the two clung to each other while they kissed. Their hands were exploring each other through their clothing — neither in a rush to do more than this. When Genesis broke off the kiss, Sephiroth was dizzy from the euphoria. She looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him. She wanted more but didn't know how to say so. Aware that this could become very awkward. "Gen?" She asked softly.

Genesis, too, was a little doubtful from the intensity of just this kiss, but he instinctively knew that he would have to be the one to take things to the next level. Carefully he cradles her in his arms and stands, carrying her to their house. Lying her on the bed, he gazes at her. "You are beautiful!" He whispers as his fingers trail sensuously down her arms.

Shivers of pleasure streaked through Sephiroth's veins as desire built in her core. She reached up to caress his face. "And you are so handsome!" She replied. Then boldly drew him to her and continued the kiss from where they had left off.

The hours passed as they explored each other. Slowly clothes were shed as each learned the nuances of the other. The couple Kissed every inch of skin, tasting each other's uniqueness — building tension and longing to the point of unbridled passion. So when the time came, and Genisis made her entirely his, the brief moment of virginal discomfort was lost in the haze of lust. The love they shared that night had both of them seeing stars and as they came down from the euphoria. They realized they had found their soul mate in each other.

As they cuddled in each other's arms, Sephiroth confessed. "I had not thought I would ever find someone who would or could love me. But, to realized it is you. It is a blessing I did not realize until this moment."

Genisis softly chuckled. "In truth, I have always loved you! But, I had not known what it was until you were returned to us. Had I not been such a prideful and arrogant fool, I would have seen my feeling for what they were. And, perhaps much of what has happened would never have come to pass!"

Sepiroth snuggled deeper into Genisis embrace. "Perhaps, Perhaps not, but what is done is done, and we have all been allowed to live, love, learn and grow. And that is all I can ask for!"

"Indeed!" Genesis remarked as the wings of sleep descended on the pair, and they drifted off, safe and content in the knowledge that they had each other and a new life to explore.

* * *

**A/N: **I have finally completed another one-shot for Chaosmoon 75 Fanfic Switched. I love this 'ship' and wanted to express how they may have let their barriers down and accept their feelings for each other.

I claim no rights to the characters depicted in this story as they belong to Square Enix.

I also want to give a big thanks to Nemesis Cosplay for permission to let me use her Sephiroth Gender-bend Cosplay in the cover image.


End file.
